<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My dear fallen star by BloomingByuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595967">My dear fallen star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingByuns/pseuds/BloomingByuns'>BloomingByuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingByuns/pseuds/BloomingByuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending a night together, Illumi meets Hisoka for one more dance. </p><p>"Hisoka pulled him into a kiss and something in him snapped—A taunt red thread that connected his mind and his body together. It snapped into two and the thread spiraled away into oblivion."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka &amp; Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My dear fallen star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This is a mini sequel to my previous story <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531299">A dance from dusk till dawn</a> I recommend reading it before you continue, but this fic can also be a stand alone. I went with a completely different vibe this time around, but I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were plenty of things to take notice of. It could have been the classical architecture, the crescent moon peeking out of an orange and indigo haze, or the city smog disappearing for good as the sun spent its last hour in the sky. </p><p>None of those things are what Illumi first noticed when he stood outside the abandoned mansion. Instead, he looked up at the stretch of stars above his head. Endless specks of light that were so alluring, yet so distant.</p><p>What he saw now was a single star. It was carefully drawn and rosy pink, set directly across from a blue teardrop that hung under a pair of golden eyes. Those eyes which were normally sly and cunning, were filled with uncharacteristic warmth. </p><p>The man he was dancing with was tall, charming, and mysterious. He appeared to be a part of the mansion itself, with its towering limestone pillars that created vast shadows in the crevices of the ballroom. There was a wash of silver on the floor they spun on. Courtesy of the glass dome skylight, an opening to the sea of stars above. </p><p>What had changed between them? He asked himself this question as he let his head rest in the crook of the other man’s neck. The magician still smelled like artificial strawberries and bubblegum, and it made Illumi remember their previous encounter. His mind settled into a comfortable daze. </p><p>“Enough about your teacher,” he murmured into Hisoka’s soft skin. “Tell me more about yourself. When you left Glam Gas Land and what you did before that. Tell me anything.” What he really wanted to say was “tell me everything.”</p><p>Hisoka smiled and didn’t answer. His expression was absent of deceit, of an underlying motive. It struck an unwelcome chord inside Illumi’s chest. He didn’t like feeling so open, it reminded him of why he was hesitant to come in the first place. </p><p>“Finish this dance with me and I’ll give you your reward,” the magician said at long last, and he spun Illumi under his arm. </p><p>The statement was ambiguous as ever. Illumi knew that Hisoka was a fickle man, one of the most dangerous people he’s ever encountered. But even with this knowledge he had allowed himself to sleep with him, to share a dance. More importantly, Hisoka made him laugh. To laugh—a joyful, bubbly feeling that brought him back to his childhood. In some ways more intimate than sex, an action that made him want to tangle his fingers in Hisoka’s fiery hair like reaching into a flame and welcoming the burn. </p><p>Just two hours ago he had felt fear. Fear was an emotion that was uncommon to him, and the rare times he did feel afraid, it was never out of concern for himself. It always involved his family. </p><p>He loved his family and often made sure to keep tabs on them here and there. Which was precisely why he was shocked to see Kalluto before entering the mansion. Greeting the young Zoldyck made him realize why Hisoka didn’t bother specifying which Troupe member he was meeting. Quite frankly, Illumi should have expected it. </p><p>Kalluto had approached him first. He wore a cloak of midnight black and a wary expression on his pale face. Nothing much had changed except for the way he carried himself. His presence was chilling and abnormally guarded. Illumi was pleased to see that his younger brother had matured after his time with the Spiders. Kalluto would make a fine assassin after more years of experience. </p><p>“Hisoka. Did you hear he has an enormous bounty on his head?” Kalluto had asked. His eyes were curious and Illumi made sure to keep his expression unreadable. </p><p>“That isn’t surprising. Why are you telling me this?” </p><p>His younger brother turned his attention to his feet. “Because the woman who issued the bounty is virtually unknown. The Spiders have mentioned her before, but even they have little information regarding her identity.” Illumi observed the way Kalluto was fidgeting. “It’s rumored that she survived an expedition to the Dark Continent.”  </p><p>The Dark Continent. Illumi knew little about the region, but his grandfather had discussed it before. If what his brother was saying was true, then this anonymous woman was exceptionally strong. Unbeknownst to him, a crack of fear had appeared on his mask of disinterest. </p><p>“Brother, what is Hisoka to you? Is he a friend?” Kalluto questioned. There was an edge to his tone and Illumi nearly bristled in anger. He let his aura seep through in warning hues of deep purple, and Kalluto took a step back. </p><p>“Individuals in our line of work do not endanger themselves with friends. But partners are rather useful,” he responded with a frown, in an attempt to avoid giving a straight answer. He himself didn’t know what Hisoka was to him and vice versa, but he pushed the question to the back of his mind. </p><p>“Is he someone you care about?” </p><p>Illumi fell silent this time. What was there to say? He couldn’t express the truth without revealing the things they’d done. </p><p>After a period of silence, his brother nodded with a knowing look. “I understand.”</p><p>They began to walk past each other until Kalluto turned around and called out his name. There was a faint blush on his cheeks. “Brother just—be happy.” </p><p>Be happy, he said. The words echoed in Illumi’s mind as he ran a finger over a protruding vein on Hisoka’s arm. He <em> was </em>happy, or at least in this very moment. </p><p>Hisoka was a very capable fighter, possibly even stronger than himself. He’s made enemies left and right, so it would be no surprise if he’d taken care of threats before. Kalluto’s warning was nothing to worry about, but it left Illumi feeling cold. </p><p>He jolted as a hand grabbed his chin and golden eyes met his. Hisoka frowned and he stilled their movements. “Illu, is there something bothering you?” </p><p>Illumi quickly glanced around the room in search of an excuse. Finally, his sights landed on a grand piano. It was nestled in a corner where light from a nearby window spilled over its cover. It was large and antique, and a beautiful shade of reddish brown.  </p><p>Hisoka followed his stare. “Oh, that old thing?” His frown turned into his signature grin. “I can play a piece for you if you want.” </p><p>Illumi blinked in surprise. “First you dance, and now you play the piano?”</p><p>Hisoka smirked and leaned in. His lips pressed kisses into Illumi's neck, so softly that it sent a shiver down his spine. “Like I said a while ago, I am a man of many talents.” </p><p>They walked over to the piano and Illumi watched as Hisoka gracefully sat on the bench and lifted up the dusty cover, revealing keys tinted with faded yellow. Illumi’s instincts got the better of him and he draped his arms over Hisoka’s shoulders, burrowing his face in the other’s hair. </p><p>Hisoka tensed up. “Darling, what’s up with you today? Your behavior is . . . odd.” </p><p>Illumi pulled back sharply. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Hisoka grabbed his wrist and maneuvered him into the wobbly bench by his side. “That wasn’t an insult, you’re just being surprisingly affectionate and I like it.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Hisoka raised Illumi’s hand to his lips and began kissing his fingers one by one. Illumi fought the blush that reddened his cheeks. A weak attempt if Hisoka’s chuckle was anything to go by. “Oh indeed.”</p><p>As Hisoka started to play, Illumi felt a surge of different emotions. He wasn’t sure what he expected in the first place. A part of him anticipated the performance to be animated and theatrical in some way, just like the magician himself. But Hisoka’s thin brows were furrowed in concentration, and he looked deeply immersed in his own playing. </p><p>Illumi suddenly felt an urge, a powerful desire to kiss the man until he was out of breath and until every single wall of his crumbled into ashes. What he was witnessing was yet another layer of Hisoka’s complex personality. Illumi took a deep breath, trying to fight the onslaught of pure want and simply appreciate the other’s playing. </p><p>Somewhere in the piece, it struck him. Illumi knew this song. It was a sweet melody, a gentle ripple of keys that masked a tone of sorrow. It’s name was Vena Amoris, or Vein of love. Some believed that this "vein of love" ran directly from the fourth finger of the left hand all the way to the heart. </p><p>His breathing turned erratic. When he was just a child, his mother used to play the piece on an ornate piano that sat in the center of their living room. Back when Killua had yet to undergo training and the entire household would be free of conflict, if only for a brief moment.</p><p>He could clearly picture it. Tiny Kalluto standing by their mother as she played, Alluka before he became Nanika giggling in the oriental carpet, and a chubby Milluki dozing off on the couch. </p><p>Then there was him. With dark bangs, loose clothing, and a small Killua nestled in his arms, letting the sweet music calm them both. </p><p>He didn't realize Hisoka had stopped playing. He didn't realize he was crying until a thumb swept the falling tears off his chin. </p><p>Without a word, Hisoka pulled him into a kiss. </p><p>Similar to the night Illumi had called Hisoka to the Zoldyck estate, the night they had slept together—something in him snapped. A taunt red thread that connected his mind and his body together. It snapped into two and the thread spiraled away into oblivion. </p><p>Illumi deepened the kiss, shifting so he sat in the other's lap. He crossed his arms around Hisoka's neck and Hisoka sucked at his lower lip until it was swollen. </p><p>Unlike the last time, nothing escalated. Their embrace grew softer and before long, they were breathing heavily against each other's mouths, Illumi's warm tears wetting both of their faces.  </p><p>Illumi couldn't speak. He didn't dare to. It was the first time he had cried in front of another, but oddly enough he felt no shame. No remorse. Only a wave of calm that allowed him to take steady breaths. </p><p>However, he pulled back and the sight of the other man nearly caused him to black out. </p><p>The magician's cheeks were a mess of pink and blue paint. His makeup was smeared, and his skin gleamed with Illumi's tears. He wore an expression that Illumi had never seen, not even during the morning after they spent a night together. It was one of confusion and . . . worry. Hisoka was worried. <em> For him.  </em></p><p>Illumi felt a sudden sense of awe rush to the forefront of his emotions. He was lightheaded and amazed all at once. He had the power, the sheer power to change Hisoka. Not just in his appearance. He could make a mess of his makeup, he could claw at his clothing until there was nothing left of the fighter that could crush the entirety of Heaven's Arena in the blink of an eye. </p><p>But that was insignificant. Trivial in the face of the power Illumi had to change Hisoka himself<em>. </em>The man who killed as mercilessly as he did, who walked away from opponents before finishing them off. He could make the same man <em> worried </em> for him. </p><p>Illumi almost laughed. He just about broke into hysterics. Then he understood—Hisoka had the exact same power over <em> him. </em>It was madness. This time, he laughed. Loud and broken. He couldn't stop laughing until Hisoka put a hand over his mouth with narrowed eyes. </p><p>"Illu, breath. You're going insane." </p><p>Illumi stood up with a twinkle in his eyes. "I know that. Where did you learn how to play Dixon's Vena Amoris?" </p><p>The corners of Hisoka’s mouth curved up into a smile, the worry slowly disappearing from his face. "So you knew." </p><p>"Of course." </p><p>Hisoka placed a kiss on the middle of his forehead. "I used to work for a traveling performance troupe. One night I overheard an acquaintance playing it. I made him teach me and for some reason the song just stuck." </p><p>A performance troupe. Illumi nodded to himself, it made complete sense. </p><p>They walked away from the piano and back to where they finished their dance. It was eerily quiet and the sound of their footsteps bounced against the walls and into the dead of night. Illumi took this time to finally pop the question. </p><p>“What are we to each other? Or what do you want to be.” Illumi wound his arms around Hisoka’s waist and peered up at the glass dome and the cloudless skies. “We’re partners, sure. But we both know that’s an understatement.” </p><p>Hisoka ran his fingers through Illumi’s hair with a low hum. “Darling, I’m my own person in the same way you are. I wander from place to place and I’m almost never satisfied. See what’s above us? I’m just another star in the sky. I’ll be watching over you at all times, and if you want to call me yours, then go ahead. I’ll kill anyone who tries to stop you.” </p><p>Illumi nodded and rubbed his thumb across Hisoka’s cheek, observing the way the pink smeared onto his skin. He looked up when he was done. “And what will you call me?” </p><p>Hisoka laughed. “By your name, of course.” He brought his lips next to Illumi’s ear and whispered his name. “Illumi. Illumi Zoldyck. My dear fallen star.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are always appreciated! Prequel: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531299">A dance from dusk till dawn</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>